


We Don't Have To

by alrangerz



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Lesbian Character, Married Couple, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Parenthood, Women in the Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz
Summary: After Anita tells Ajay about her orders, things are said that either can strengthen bonds or tear the family apart, but they promised to avoid that.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Lifeline | Ajay Che
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	We Don't Have To

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that I have been on an absolute roll with these fics, and I'm starting to realize that most of them don't seem...accurate, and I apologize. There is a lot I try to research to the best of my ability and if anyone wants to correct me. Hit me up. I'm all about fixing things that I'm not sure about. And on top of that, I have the attention span of a jellybean.

Things were fine just minutes before. She had greeted Anita the moment the soldier walked through the door, and they shared a few minutes of intimacy before the older woman pulled her into the kitchen with a request for them to talk.

Anita sat at the kitchen island on one of the four stools they had set up. Ajay took her seat across from her wife. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t worried about what Anita was about to tell her. Was it a divorce? The thought alone made her stomach churn terribly. She couldn’t even begin to imagine what she would do if she was presented with the topic. How would their son feel? No, maybe it was just an upcoming deployment.

“Ajay, did you hear me?”

The young woman blinked at her wife and sat up straight. “Sorry, babe. Run that by me again?”

“I got orders for a PCS move to Korea.”

“How long?”

“They want us out there by-”   
  
“How long, Anita?

Anita clenched her jaw, but she didn’t dare disrespect the woman in front of her. If there was one thing she was taught growing up it was that you should always respect your spouse, no matter how angry you get.

“Three years.”

Ajay closed her eyes and pressed a hand to her forehead. It wouldn’t be their first move, but it would be their biggest. The first two were simple moves to different states, and Ajay was able to transfer her research from one facility to the other, but across the globe was different. Not only was it up to the army on what they could take with them, Ajay needed to make sure she had a job out there. It didn’t help that Anita had missed a good chunk of time with her family due to deployment. She’d been transferred four times already.

“Ajay, I-”

“Anita, I don’t think this is going to work for us. You’re being shipped off to Korea for three years, and you expect me to drop everything to leave? This is the first time in forever we’ve been stationed for more than a year, and had you home for more than several months. We can’t handle another transfer.”   


“Fuck, Ajay it’s not that hard!” Anita slammed her hand down on the counter top, causing her wife to jump, but the younger woman kept her glare, and didn’t stand down.

“First of all, don’t ya ever raise ya voice at me again, and if ya break my shit, we are going to have a problem. I have done nothing but be patient and respectful towards ya, Anita. Secondly, ya telling me it’s not hard, but I can’t just drop my work to move across the world. All of my research, all of my hard work and dedication, you want me to just throw it all away? For what? Several months in a country to sit around and be a good little housewife? While you go off and work for hours, possibly late into the evening, just because you received orders to?” Ajay paused a moment to catch her breath. It was getting difficult to breath as she felt the urge to cry come over her. “What about our son? We have to find a decent school for him.”

“If you would listen to me, and let me explain, you would know that we-”

“Mom, Mama? Is everything alright? I sort of heard you two yelling up here. I was...I was in the basement…”

Ajay and Anita both looked up to see their sixteen year old son, Marvin, standing in the entryway of the kitchen. They had tried their damnedest to be as quiet as possible in their arguing. Marvin looked concerned. He was almost as tall as Anita, stopping just below her chin, with dark blonde hair and light brown eyes. His skin was a little lighter than Ajay’s and he had developed a bit of her accent, he was skinny, but having Anita as a second parent kept him in shape.

“Nothing, Vinny. Mama and I were just getting a little...excited is all. I was telling her about work. I’ll let you know about it in a bit, buddy. Hey, why don’t you go take a shower and get dressed. We can all go get pizza for dinner.” Despite her best attempt at lying, the young boy didn’t budge.

“You were telling mama you got orders.”

“How did you-“

“I was just leaving the kitchen before you came home. I know you guys like to talk a little before I say hi, but you told her you needed to talk.” The young boy didn’t break eye contact with Anita as he spoke. She sighed and stood from her seat, walking over to him to ruffle his hair, but Marvin took a step back. “Vinny…”

“Don’t call me that! You constantly get sent away whether it’s with us or without us, and I never see you anymore! You’ve missed so many holidays, so many birthdays, you’ve missed everything! And you have no idea how hard it is to make friends when I’m always moving!” He was red in the face and his hands balled into fists. “You have no idea what I’ve been through, and when you’re here you never ask! “

Ajay had stood from her seat when she noticed Anita had taken a few steps forward. “Marvin-“

“You watch your mouth, young man. It’s because of soldiers like me that you even have a roof over your goddamn head. Soldiers like me fight for our country, and if it wasn’t for that, you’d probably be one of those kids scrounging for change on the side of the street. You wouldn’t have a decent education, you wouldn’t have anything.”

“Anita, please!”

“Ajay, no. Then you say I never ask, well I’m fucking listening, Marvin. Tell me what’s on your mind, little man.”

Both mothers watched their son as his eyes filled with tears. “You’re not even my real mom,” he whispered before letting his tears fall. Those words caused Anita to freeze in place. She swore she could feel her heart shatter into pieces, and she knew that her eyes were filling with liquid. It was one thing to lose a man in war, but it couldn’t compare to the hurt of being told she wasn’t her own child’s parent.

“Anita-“

“I’m just...I’m just gonna leave him alone for a little…”

Ajay couldn’t stand seeing her wife like this. The strong soul who never let anything break her spirit was something much more blue now. Anita had sounded so feeble, so vulnerable, and she knew the older woman didn’t like to be seen like that. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a hand against her arm. It was a silent request to be held, and the most she will ever get from the taller woman.

“Just for a minute, please?” It was obvious that she was holding in her tears, and that alone was enough for Ajay to pull her spouse into a tight embrace. Then they came. The sobs and hiccups, the shaking of Anita’s form, and the grabbing of Ajay’s clothes as she tried to anchor herself.

“I love you, and he does too. It’s just a little harder on him since he’s young. You know how hard it is to make friends already.” Ajay softly spoke to comfort her wife. She pulled back enough to get Anita to look at her, and the sight was one she doesn’t think she could forget. Tear-stained cheeks and puffy, red eyes. “No matter what he is still your son. He’s a good boy, and you know it. We raised him to be respectful. It was only a matter of time before he lashed out at least once, but that isn’t an excuse for what he said.”

Anita sniffed and pursed her lips when she felt soft hands wipe her face. Another onslaught of tears surfaced and she pressed her forehead against the smaller woman’s shoulder, wrapping her arms around Ajay’s waist. “It just hurts…so fucking much...”

“I know, baby. I know.”

They stayed like this for a few minutes until Anita pulled back and wiped her face. Her eyes were bloodshot and they definitely burned. She grabbed a paper towel from the roll on the counter and blew her nose. Lastly, she washed her hands and looked over at her wife once more. “Thank you. I know this isn’t easy for either of you, but believe me when I say I’m grateful for the both of you. Especially you. You have no idea how many times the thought of coming home to you, to Marvin, has kept me safe and alive.”

Ajay shook her head and pulled the taller woman down for a brief kiss. “Look, we can talk about this, because I didn’t want us to argue about it. I am sorry for getting worked up. For now, I’m going to go check on Vinny. Go get yourself cleaned up, and shower. You need one.”

“Okay. Oh, and I know this isn’t the right timing, but before I forget, I thought I’d mention that the military can help you find a job in Korea. They’ll work with you to ensure you’re employed. I’m sure they can find something for you out there. All I need to do is get in contact with the family center in Seoul and explain to them that-”

Ajay crossed her arms and cocked her hip out as she listened to her wife. It was apparent that Anita wasn’t getting the entire picture. “Anita, I’m not leaving Los Angeles. Marvin and I will be staying here.”

The older woman dropped her hands to her sides and nodded in understanding. “I see. So, I guess I am moving alone this time, huh?”

“That is precise. I will stand my ground, and you can do whatever to try and get me to go, but I will not leave.”

“Then I’m taking Marvin,” she responded quickly.

That caused Ajay to stiffen almost immediately.

“Baby, I am joking. He can stay.”   
  
“Anita, that isn’t funny. You’re a piece of shit.”

“I’m your piece of shit,” She responded with a loving look on her face. She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and squeezed her tight one last time. “Can you tell him that I love him? And when he’s ready, I’d like to talk to him. I want us to be okay, and I want us to figure this all out, and I’m sorry for raising my voice at you. It won’t happen again.”

* * *

Marvin sat in his room, on his bed, writing in a journal Ajay had given him. She told him it was for him to write down all of the day’s events. He had filled a good portion of the journal, and when Ajay had noticed, she laughed and told him he’d need a new very soon. Well, after today soon would be a lot closer than he anticipated.

Knocking at his door pulled him from his thoughts and he tucked the journal under his pillow.

“Marvin, sweetheart, can Mama come in?”

The young man stood from his bed and opened his room door to let Ajay in. She gave him a soft look and pulled him into a hug. “My sweet baby boy. Mama loves you, you know that right?”

He wrapped his arms around his mother and rested his chin on her head. “Yes, mama, I know. I love you too.” He let her go and gestured for her to sit next to him. Ajay thanked him quietly and sat on the edge of the mattress. She couldn’t help but look around his room and it made her sigh. The thought of having to leave this all behind for a new life on the other side of the world made her heart ache.

“I didn’t mean to say any of those things to her. I just...Does she hate me?” Marvin turned to Ajay with a worried look on his face.

“Oh no, baby, of course she doesn’t. Yes, she was hurt by your words, but she said she understands that it’s hard on you, and you had every reason to be upset. Personally, I don’t think those were nice words, but your mother loves you very much, and that’s why she’s hard on you. She doesn’t want you to end up the way she did. Yes, she is successful, but the hardships she endured to get here is what she fears most for us.” Ajay took his hand in her own and squeezed it gently. “And if there is something going on with you, you can talk to us about it. We are here for you, and we want to make sure you’re okay.”

He nodded slowly and looked hesitant. He opened his mouth to speak, but then he closed it and frowned.

“Marvin?”

“Mama, how did you know you loved mom? Or when did you know you liked her?”

That question turned on a light bulb in Ajay’s head and suddenly she was understanding what was going on with her son. She remembered Valentine’s day a few years ago when Marvin wanted to give a card to one of his male friends instead of the girl that liked him. Both women just passed it off as him being friendly, because that’s what kids do sometimes. Then there was the time he had a friend over and Marvin was a little too excited for some reason the next day, but she didn’t say anything.

“Well, I realized I loved your mother during an argument. We were young, and- Did I ever tell you how we met?”

Marvin shook his head and scooted back on his bed to cross his legs. He knew it was time to get comfortable.

“I was in my senior year of high school and the town got a new batch of servicemen. Your mother looked a lot younger than she was and I’m not going to lie, I was a fast one in my day. I spent most of my evenings at a diner and one day your mother and some of her friends were there. We kept trading glances throughout the night until she and her crew got up to leave, but before they left she came up to me and introduced herself.”

_ “The name’s Williams. Anita Williams. Don’t think I’ve seen you before, and I’m sure I’d remember someone as beautiful as you.” The woman was tall, about half a foot taller than Ajay, with the prettiest brown eyes she had ever seen and hair curlier than ever. It was a faded cut, but it looked good on the soldier. _

_ “I don’t think anyone’s ever called me beautiful. Jailbait, yes, but never beautiful.” Ajay winked at Anita and turned back to her menu. “You’re a cute one, Miss Army, but I don’t think my Papa would appreciate a serviceman flirting with his underage daughter.” _

_ Anita’s friends cackled behind her and whispered amongst themselves. “My deepest apologies, ma’am. I wasn’t aware. Forgive me for being so forward. The least I could do is pay for your meals.” She took out her wallet and pulled out sixty dollars cash. She assumed it was enough for four teenage girls. “Should be enough to cover everything, even tips. Have a good night.” _

_ Ajay looked at her friends, who were all giving her sly grins, before asking the closest waitress for a pen. She took a napkin and scribbled something on it. “Anita, wait.” She handed the woman the napkin. It was her name and number. “I’m graduating this school year then I’m off to college to get my bachelor’s degree. After that I’m going to medical school to become a pediatric doctor. If that doesn’t work I’ll have a plan to become a research scientist for life sciences. By the time I’m done with everything I’ll be about twenty-five.” _

_Anita_ _ squinted at the student and didn’t realize what she what she was saying until she thought back on the comment Ajay made about her father. “Sounds good, I can wait. So, I’ll see you around?” She couldn’t help but smile when Ajay winked at her once more. “You’ll see me around, Anita Williams.” _

“And she waited until I graduated high school before she asked me out. I was already in love with her by then. That woman was a gift sent from God himself. She didn’t push me to date her either. She was friendly and respectful, and your grandpa loved her. We didn’t get married until I was twenty-eight, and there was a reason it happened much later than we intended.” Ajay scooted back on the bed and leaned back against her hands.

Marvin had moved so that he was lying on his side, facing his mother as he listened intently.

“After I graduated med school, maybe a month after, your mother came to me and she looked upset. She asked me to marry her and I asked her why she was proposing so soon if we hadn’t talked about anything, and she told me she was being deployed within the next few weeks. I got upset because us getting married right before she was sent off left me with the idea that I could be a widow if things went awry. I told her no and explained why. We broke up, and she was gone.”

Marvin was taken aback by his mama’s words. “Wait, so why did you guys get married?”

Ajay chuckled quietly and stared at her lap. “She came back in one piece after nine months and we talked and decided to try again. I fell in love all over, and when she asked me to marry her, I said yes.”

The young boy hummed in thought and played with a piece of string connected to his bed covers. “Mama...what if I was dating someone, but things were hard because we have to keep it secret, what would you advise?”

Ajay stared at her son and gave him a sly smirk. “Marvin Che-Williams, are you dating someone and not telling us because we told you that you had to wait?”

“Uh, no...I actually- mama I’m gay.”

That wasn’t what she expected to hear, but it made her smile. “I’m proud of you, Marvin. And I accept you for who you are, just remember: the same rules still apply. You’re still young enough to get a good ass whooping if you’re out here doing things you don’t need to be doing.”

“I’ll be good, mama, I promise. As for dating, you remember that boy who lives down the street with the two dads?”

“Sergio?”

“Yeah. He’s my boyfriend, but we kept it quiet until I told you or mom. Thank you for being so cool about it. As for mom, I want her to know I’m sorry for yelling at her, I just don’t want to leave Sergio behind.”

“And that’s okay. Look, I’ll talk to mom and see what we can do. If you need anything, I’ll be in the room. I love you.” Ajay leaned down and pressed a kiss to her son’s cheek. He made a face and all she could do was laugh.

“Bye, Vinny.”

“Bye, mama.”

* * *

Ajay sighed as she left her son’s room. A gasp left her when she was suddenly picked up and thrown over the person’s shoulder. “Put me down,” Ajay huffed as she was taken down the hall. “I don’t want you touching me- Anita!” She yelped when she was suddenly dropped onto the bed. “What are you...oh…”

Anita was already taking off her shorts, leaving herself in her army green t-shirt and her grey boxer briefs. “I just want to cuddle. Now, scoot over,” she commanded as she climbed onto the bed, and right under the covers.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Ajay whispered when she felt a pair of arms around her waist, and her back against her wife’s chest. “Can I be honest for a minute?”

“Mhm, of course. What’s on your mind?”

She turned over so that she was facing her wife, and suddenly she became nervous. At least Anita smelled like her body wash and not work. “When I talked to Marvin, he said he was sorry for saying what he said, and he had his reasons, which he will tell you when you two talk. The reason I am so against moving is because I’m scared. Things in the world don’t get any better than they are now, and moving to the other side of the world scares me. I don’t want anything to happen to us, to you, and I don’t want to lose everything I’ve worked for.” She paused to catch her breath and try to read Anita’s reaction, but she couldn’t. The woman laid their with a stoic expression, but she nodded to let her know to continue.

“We’re pretty old and moving will probably take a toll on us. You’ve been in the service for what, thirty years? Don’t you think it’s time to step down?” Ajay whispered the last part, her finger slowly tracing shapes on her wife’s cheek and neck. She was hoping to get a positive response.

“You’re right.”

She didn’t expect to have Anita agree with her. “I am?”

“You are. I’ll contact my superiors and let them know I’m declining the orders, and from there I’ll start the process to retire.” She buried her face into Ajay’s chest and sighed in content.

“Also, I’m sure Vinny wouldn’t want to be separated from Sergio. They’ve been together for months.”

That statement caused Ajay to freeze and look down at her spouse. “You knew?”

“Oh yeah, I accidentally caught them...uh doing things one day. The day you came home and I was sitting between them on the couch. Yeah, that’s why I bought new couches.” She chuckled against the younger woman’s chest and looked up at her. “Did he finally tell you?”

“Yeah, made me go over our whole love story before he told me. And you threw away my couches because Marvin and Sergio had sex on one of them?” She raised her brow in question. “We needed new ones anyway!”

“Uh huh. You’re in trouble. Go sleep on the new couch.”

“But Ajay-“

“No buts. Go.”

“Fine,” Anita grumbled before she got out of bed and took a blanket and her pillow with her.

“Where’s my goodbye kiss?”

The older woman trudged back to the bed and leaned down to kiss her wife. “I love you.”

“Yeah yeah, I love you too.”

Before either woman could continue their kiss, Marvin knocked on the bedroom door.

“Moms, what’s for dinner?”

Shit, they both thought.


End file.
